The Fallen Rises Again
by TerryGyimah
Summary: What happens when a Quartermaine who has died once before rises again from the ashes only to die again only to rise back up from the ashes yet again to reclaim not only his life but to reclaim his family?


**The Fallen Rises Again**

**Chapter 1 (Undisclosed Clinic, New York City, New York)**

In an undisclosed New York hospital in a clinic in one of the rooms there is a mysterious patient lying there being hooked up to machines as the mysterious patient is not so mysterious as there is a man lying there in the hospital bed.

The mystery man it looks like has been in a coma for months as he was taken out of state whisked away yet again with his death being faked once again. The mystery man is still asleep in his coma as one of his doctors comes into his room about to check his vitals when the mystery man awakens as his eyes open for the first time in months which surprises his doctor.

The doctor goes to check on the mystery man checking his vitals as his eyes are still open as he is able to move but just barely as the doctor then says "It's good to have you back among the living...because after what I have heard you had quite the ordeal...now I am going to ask you a couple of questions so do you feel up to answering them?" The doctor then says "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? I am Dr. Rachel Wilson and I am your doctor since I was assigned to your case but as for my questions if you are still up to answering them then we can find out the extent of your injuries whether they be only temporary or permanent?"

The mystery man then says "Yes okay sure what do you want to know?" The mystery man then says "Both of my parents are doctors...well my father was a doctor and my mother she's a doctor!" Rachel then says "I'm sorry your father..." The mystery man then said "My father is dead he's been dead for years but my mother she is a doctor so I know certain medical mumbo-jumbo!"

Rachel then says "Oh I'm sorry...well I am just going to get right to it then by asking you just if you know who you are? Or just what happened to you?"

The mystery man then has a flashback right away of just how he came to be in his condition as he then snaps himself out of it long enough to answer Rachel's questions by saying "Of course I know who I am...I'm Alan James Quartermaine, Jr. otherwise I'm known pretty much the world over as A.J. Quartermaine and as for what happened to me...I guess the reason why I'm in the hospital right now is because I was shot!"

A.J. then says to Rachel "Just where am I? Are we in Port Charles? Are we at General Hospital?" Rachel then says "No you are not but you are close enough to home...you are in the city in New York...you were transferred here from out of state!"

A.J. then says "Oh I was...was I? If I was then I wonder just who authorized it?" Rachel then says to A.J. "Let's just say it was in your best interest!"

Rachel quickly then changes the subject by then saying to A.J. "Okay then A.J. do you remember who shot you? Or why they shot you?" A.J. then has a flashback of being at Ava's penthouse confronting her about her being the one who really killed Connie Falconeri and framing him for it. A.J.'s flashback continues and then he remembers Sonny being the one who shot him when he was trying to tell him the truth that it was really Ava who shot Connie and not him. A.J.'s flashback doesn't stop there as he then remembers being in the hospital in Port Charles at GH and being in a coma only to come out of it only for Ava to try to kill him again and then he ended up remembering himself talking to Carly about Sonny being the one who shot him.

A.J. then snaps himself out of it and when he does he lies to Rachel saying to her "No Rachel I don't remember who shot me or why they did but that I will say that I will definitely make that person pay for what they did to me!"

Rachel then says to A.J. "If you would excuse me A.J. I have to go leave the room for a second to make a few calls but seeing as how you are in no condition to go anywhere I will be back to check up on you later!" A.J. then says to Rachel "Whatever you say Doc...I mean Rachel!" As soon as Rachel leaves the room A.J. then says to himself "All in due time Sonny...all in due time I will make you pay for trying to kill me but I have other pressing matters to deal with such as making Ava pay but also letting Michael know just what kind of a monster you really are Sonny!"

Rachel is outside of A.J.'s room on her cellphone talking to A.J.'s mother Monica as she says "Dr. Quartermaine it appears your son has woken up from his coma and he seems to be asking a lot of questions and no I have not let him in on any of the other details!" Monica then says "Good... Dr. Wilson...very good because I brought my son back from the brink of death once and I was prepared to do it again and now that I have I wonder if he is actually that determined to get out of the hospital?"

Rachel then says "Yes he is but it appears he may know more than what he is letting on but if I can get closer to him then I think I can get what I need out of him and then the sooner you know who tried to kill your son the better it will be for all of you!"


End file.
